1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for flushing the cooling system of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Periodic backflushing of the cooling system of internal combustion engines is necessary to flush away accumulated sediment and deposits such as rust and scale. The accumulation of such material in the cooling system clogs components such as the radiator core, thermostat and heater valve, and interferes with efficient operation of the system, adversely affects the engine operating temperature and causes premature engine wear and failure.
The typical motor vehicle cooling system includes a radiator, engine block and heater. A do-it-yourself motorist usually flushes the cooling system by simply removing the radiator cap, draining the coolant from a low point in the system, and forcing water into the radiator with a garden hose. This is largely ineffective since it does not reversely circulate water through the engine block or the heater, nor does the water pass through the thermostat, which would be closed because of the relatively low temperature of the flushing water.
Commerical backflushing of cooling systems is effective to reversely circulate flushing liquid and thereby dislodge accumulated deposits, but it is a significant maintenance expense and requires a trip to a garage or other repair facility.
An increasing number of motorists are beginning to backflush their own cooling systems and various devices have been made available to reach this market. However, no one device provides all of the basic features needed. Some are not portable, many are too costly, and most are too complicated or cumbersome to use. Ideally, a backflushing system should be easily installable and readily available for the periodic use necessary to keep a cooling system in proper operating condition.
One system of the prior art employs a "T" fitting which is permanently installed in the heater hose between the engine block and the heater. The third leg of the "T" is capped when the fitting is not being used for backflushing. For backflushing the cap is removed and a garden hose is attached to force water through the cooling system. However, the water is forced out the two legs of the "T" in opposite directions, most going into and out of the radiator via the most convenient path or path of least resistance. Because most engines must be run during backflushing, the usual water pump bucks or resists the intended backflush water circulation. Thus, there is little if any flushing action on the heater, hoses, engine block, or water pump, the backflushing being essentially confined to the radiator. Insofar as is known, most other systems are not permanently installed as a part of the cooling system. Consequently, for periodic backflushing of the cooling system, it is necessary to disconnect hoses and locate and reinstall the system components required for such backflushing.